


Shuichi caught

by UnrealKibbles89



Series: Shuichi voyeurism [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie wants to have sex with Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, top Yonaga Angie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealKibbles89/pseuds/UnrealKibbles89
Summary: Angie catches Shuichi peeping on her and the girls when they're in the changing for the pool
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Series: Shuichi voyeurism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091837
Kudos: 20





	Shuichi caught

"O-Ok I-I can... do... this, I'm going to spy on the girls while they... change... into their... swimsuits" Shuichi was standing outside the girls changing room in the pool and he knew that Himiko, Tsumigi, Tenko and Angie were inside getting changed into their swimsuits and he was going to peek inside but was worried about getting caught spying. he finally had enough courage and slowly opened the door and peeked his head in a small amount but not enough for him to be noticed, he could see the girls all exposed and his face went red and flustered as he kept watching them.

Angie, Himiko and Tsumugi were all wearing Nothing but their underwear and Tenko was stood completely naked and Shuichi had a complete view of her ass which he kept his eyes centred on as he heard the girls talking "Nyahaha! They're so big, Tsumugi! Do you mind if I touch them?" Angie was pointing and reaching her hand toward Tsumugi's chest "What? I mean...it's embarrassing if you touch them..." she covered her chest and hid it from Angie. "Mrgrnyeh..." Himiko began groaning and cupped her chest in her hands "What's wrong Himiko?" Tenko was asking her out of concern "N-Nothing" she moved her hands away from her chest giving Shuichi a new view to see "It would just be a waste of magic to grow them that big anyway..." she looked disappointed with how small her chest was compared to the other girls "...Ohhh, I understand now!" Tenko smiled at her "Don't worry! they're nicely shaped! beauty is better than size anyway!!!" he was ready to finally back out and sop spying on the girls but he noticed Angie looking in his direction, it wasn't certain whether had seen him or not. her expression had changed from when she was talking to Tsumugi with and he ran out before anyone else would see him.

"crap! did she see me? I hope not, even If she doesn't tell the others they may notice her staring at the door. What am I supposed to tell them if they confront me about it? Tenko would kill me, I need to leave the pool area before they leave the locker room and find me here" he ran out the pool and straight back to his bedroom and he stayed in the for the rest of the day and didn't leave once. people came in to check on him to make sure he wasn't killed by anyone or that there wasn't a problem but he just lied and told them he wasn't feeling well but told Maki and Kaito he would still be doing training, he thought that during training he would be able to avoid the girls just in case they saw him. eventually, the nighttime announcement went on and told everyone that it was now 10 PM, Shuichi was about to leave his room to go do training with Kaito and Maki but he suddenly heard his intercom ring and someone was at his door 'who is that? it might be Kaito or Maki coming to get me fore training since I've been in here all day' he opened the door expecting to see either Maki or Kaito but instead, he saw Angie "A-Angie? what are you doing here?" she walked into his room and Shuichi closed the door behind them "Hello Shuichi" she smiled at him and walked towards him "what do you want Angie? I need to go do my training with Maki and Kaito"

"I saw you Shuichi" she smiled again and pointed her finger at him, Shuichi knew damn well what she was talking about but tried to play innocent and pretend he didn't know what she was talking about " Angie W-What are you talking about?" Angie walked closer to him and he began backing away "don't play dumb Shuichi, you were watching me and the girls change in the locker room. you were looking at our naked bodies, admiring us" he continued to try and lie his way out of the confrontation "I-I don't know what you're talking about Angie, I didn't watch you and the girls changing, I-I swear you must be mistaken or something" she continued to back him up and he backed up against a wall and he couldn't move anywhere now. Angie continued moving closer towards him and has stood face-to-face with him and she suddenly grabbed him and then kissed him which caught Shuichi by surprise, Angie forced her tongue into his mouth and began feeling around with her tongue and tasting the inside of his mouth.

when she was finished with kissing him she pulled away from him "Shuichi, I saw you spying on us and there is no way to make me think that you weren't, I saw you clear as day and you're lucky that the other girls didn't see you as I saw you, now Atua wants me to make a deal with you, if you do whatever I say or whatever I want then I won't tell everyone else you were spying, deal?" Shuichi admitted defeat and told Angie he accepted her deal "F-Fine then what do you want me to do Angie? help you with some art supplies or something?" Angie smiled again and walked up to him again "H-Hey Angie... you're... touching..." she looked up at him "I know Shuichi I'm doing it on purpose" she starting unbuttoning his coat and threw it to the side and she then began unbuttoning his shirt, he tried backing away from her again but was being stopped by the wall that he was backed up against "W-What are you doing?" he tried moving to his side but Angie grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss and spoke to him through the kiss "This is what I want you to do first" she began feeling around his youth with her tongue and licked the inside of his mouth until she could no longer breathe, she pulled away from the kiss to take a breather and she and Shuichi both had saliva/spit all over their faces/around their mouths. Angie then continued to undress him and started unbuttoning his shirt again "A-Angie? w-what exactly do you want me to do?" she stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at him again "well, first of all, I want you to get undressed, you saw me naked so it's fair that I see you naked y'know?" she pointed at him again and Shuichi became very flustered and his face turned red "W-WHAT?" Angie pulled his shirt off and bent down and began trying to unbutton his pants and pull them down "Atua told me that this is an appropriate way for you to be punished, and I can't defy Atua, not that I have a problem doing with this" she successfully unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles and pulled them away making him fall over and leaving him in nothing but his boxers, she reached her hands out to pull them down but Shuchi grabbed them too and held onto them to stop he from pulling them down, his face now as red as it has ever been in his entire life "A-Angie... p-please I am so sorry for watching you and the girls change just please don't... strip me naked" she continued to try and pull them down and Shuichi kept hold of them to stop her but with the whole 'tug of war' with the boxer caused the fabric to tear in half.

**_'riiiiiiiip'_ **

Shuchi and Angie both fell onto their backs and looked at the hands to see that they were holding a piece of torn underwear. Shuchi looked between his legs in horror as he saw that he was fully exposed for Angie to see him, "WOW Shuichi it's so big" she reached her hand out toward his cock but it was smacked away by Shuichi's hand and he smacked his hands over his crotch to cover himself with "D-Don't look at it a-and definitely don't t-touch it" Angie crawled her way over to him and grabbed his wrists and tried pulling them away "Angie... please..." she pulled on his arms with all her strength and pulled them away from his crotch held them to his sides "Shuchi, I already said that you saw us naked so it would be fair for me to see you naked" he tried pulling his hands back to cover himself but was completely stopped by Angie "B-But I don't even remember w-what you guys looked like... so..." Angie let go of his hands and he covered his crotch again and Angie without saying anything she took off her raincoat and it fell to the floor then unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor and Shuichi's face somehow turned even redder "well now you know how I look" she grabbed his arms again and with Shuichi distracted by her breast he didn't pull back before he could even realise what she was doing, she pressed his hands again her chest and moaned lightly.

Angie smiled and looked down between his legs to see his cock beginning to harden and Shuchi saw what was happening and began shaking from embarrassment and a small amount of fear and he closed his legs shut to hide himself from Angie, Anglie let go of his hands and grabbed his legs and pried them apart "stop covering yourself Shuichi, it's only fair that I can do this because you were spying on us" he began to shake even more "B-But Angie... I... am feeling s-scared" he tried moving again but was once again stopped by the wall and Angie crawled on top of him "A-Angie you're not going to... rape me.... are you?" she grabbed his hands and held them above his head "heavens no Shuchi, I'm not raping you, Atua told me to do this so he is the one raping you not me" she began grinding herself against him and Shuchi began to have tears in his eyes and he tried to make her get off him but he couldn't do anything.

She let go of his hands and pulled off her skirt and panties and threw them to the side and restrained his hands above his head again before rubbing herself against him and slowly lifted herself up and readied herself for penetration. She rested her Pussy on his cock and was about to lower herself "A-Angie... Please don-" she ignored him and dropped herself on him and broke her hymen "AHHHH... AHH, Shuichi... T-This feels so good.... I wish we did this sooner" Shuichi began crying even more and tried to make Angie get off him but couldn't do anything no matter what he tried doing. "Angie, please.... I Don't want this. I'm so sorry for spying on you and the girls, please... stop" she looked him in the eyes before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into another forced kiss and began sucking his tongue and licking as much as she could, he pulled away from the kiss and tried pushing her off him again "Shuichi stop trying to stop me, this will go on until I'm satisfied. or else I will tell the girls you were spying and I think that you wouldn't want them knowing that" he tried talking again but Angie just pressed he hand over his mouth to muffle him and used her other hand to keep his arms above his head and continued to fuck him. he wished that this would end soon and it would but not in the way he wanted, he felt his climax reaching and tried to tell Angie and hoped she would pull out but all he could say was some panicked muffled screams but Angie knew what he meant "Oh I get it Shuichi you cumming right?" he expected her to pull out but instead she forced him as deep inside her as she could "HMF?" before he could even do anything else he came and shot his cum inside her and filled her full of his fluids, he let go of him and got off him and stood up and began getting dressed "A-Angie... y-you're going to get pregnant" Shuichi was so shocked and distraught from being raped by Angie and couldn't move "I know Shuichi, I want to have your child, now You have to be my boyfriend, anyway I'm satisfied now so I'm going back to my dorm bye-onara"she she waved at him as if they were just having a friendly chat and left his dorm leaving Shuchi alone as he still tried to process what happened. 

he ran door his door and locked and then began crying out loud and fell to his knees "I-I can't believe this! Angie just raped me, I thought she was a nice girl and-" his mind completely stopped working and he got into the shower, he felt gross after what happened to him and he tried cleaning himself but still felt 'dirty' no matter how much he cleaned himself. he gave up trying to make himself feel clean and just dried himself and got read to go to sleep, he got in his bed and tried to sleep but all that he could think about was being raped by Angie.


End file.
